She'll Hate You After This
by Mikigotagun
Summary: A different pace from my other stories. You just have to read.


AN: I REALLY NEED TO FIND ANOTHER JOB SOON! AHHHHHH! I'M SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WATCHING FULLMETAL. Just watched the whole first anime all the way through AGAIN! And I'll probably watch it again! I'm changing this one around some and trying a new writing style. I hope no one hates me after this one. I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS LATELY!

She'll hate you after this

Envy just couldn't understand what all the fuss was about Edward. Now his mother Dante' had lured Rose down into the underground city to get Edward down here so she could take over Rose's body and sleep with Edward. Envy thought she was a sick bitch because it would be like sleeping with her step son. He hated Hohenheim and his two human scum sons and he despised Edward for everything he had.

Knowing Edward had feelings for his automail mechanic he thought he could ruin anything that Edward had wanted to start with her with one plan. Feeling his disgust rise as he watched his mother try to explain her plan to Edward but as usual the damn pipsqueak wasn't listening and he'd had enough of this. So walking out the door he decided to put his plan into action. He went to go lure the stupid blonde girl to the underground city and he was going to take her right in front of Edward with one slight twist….he was going to do it as Edward. As he strolled down the street in Central to the hotel he knew she'd be at he saw her exiting the building so he transformed into the person he despised most and strolled up to her.

"Winry glad I caught you." Looking into the window of the hotel he saw Edward's reflection staring back at him. _'This is so humiliating I hate to obscure my handsome face with this pipsqueaks disgusting form' _Turning back to her he forced a smile "Come with me I have something to show you."

Winry smiled not thinking anything about what he asked because she trusted Edward and that was going to work against her now. With her trust working in his favor he started to lead her back to the opening of the underground city. '_I can't wait to see the look on that filthy worms face when I take the object of his desire right in front of him. Dante is so stupid thinking he's in love with Rose.' _Looking over his shoulder and grinning a devious grin '_But he would die for this one.' _

"Edward, where are we going?" Winry asked wondering if she would get an answer because he usually didn't tell her anything. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile as he turned around and stopped in front of her. Leaning in close to her face with his lips inches from hers he whispered "I have something special to show you." Thinking for a second that he was going to kiss her she felt a little off guard now. Reaching down and taking her hand he turned and started walking again leading her like a dog on a leash he thought. '_She is so pathetic. She would follow this idiot anywhere and not think twice._'

Getting her to follow him was easy and as they got to the entrance of the underground city. He told her that it was a special place that he and Al found and he wanted to share it with her. Not thinking twice Winry followed him unsuspecting of what was going to happen next.

"Edward you're such a selfish brat not realizing Rose's feeling's for you." Dante boasted as she moved in front of him.

"I don't know what you think you know Dante but Rose and I are just friends." Edward corrected her and slightly smiled at Rose reassuring her.

"Well that does put a damper in my plans you see I was hoping that you loved her." Dante paced back and forth trying to figure out her next move and to come up with a better plan. Figuring Rose was no use to her now she stepped closer to Edward. "What should I do with her now then?" She pulled a knife out and put it to Rose's throat "Since you don't love her I guess I can kill her." The cry of Rose's baby echoed in Edward's head when something else caught his ear "EDWAAARD STOP. STOOOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" '_That's Winry….but why is she screaming?_' he looked around and scanned the top of the stairs searching for her.

His eyes focused back on Dante holding the knife to Rose's throat '_Think damn it….think. How do I distract her?'_ Feeling uneasy about what he was about to do he began to move forward closing the gap between them "So you're just going to kill an innocent person just because I don't love her." He had to act quickly as he moved closer then out of the corner of his eye he saw something come crashing through the wall upstairs. He and Dante both looked in the direction of the commotion upstairs and Edward saw the blonde hair draped underneath the banister as Envy charged through the now open hole in the wall "LOOKY WHAT I FOUND PIPSQUEAK!" then he transformed into Edward again "Now it's time to have my fun with her." Edward's eyes widened _'NO! It can't be. Winry?'_

He felt every muscle in his body tighten up then he saw his chance to spring on Dante while she yelled at Envy "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" she dropped her guard for a second and Edward lunged at her taking the knife out of her hand and punching her in the face knocking her out "GET OUT OF HERE ROSE!" he yelled turning his attention back to Envy on the stairs. Envy had torn WInry's underwear off and threw her skirt up and was raping her right in front of Edward. _'What the-NO! Get off her you BASTARD!' "_AHHHHHH" he screamed running up the stairs. But Envy had already penetrated her and as she lay semiconscious on the ground he wasn't stopping for anything "You like that huh? I'm better than that damn human ain't I?" She stared up at who she thought was Edward raping her and seeing the look of why in her eyes Envy transformed into his Palm tree self in front of her and her eyes widened.

"See that worthless piece of shit is NOTHING COMPATRED TO MEEE!" Just then a look of horror crossed the devious grin he had on his face and he turned over his shoulder "She'll hate you after this." He wheezed before turning to ash and disappearing in front of her eyes. That's when she saw Edward standing there his fist covered in blood and he had something in his hand when he opened it and it was a red stone. He had stuck his hand inside of Envy's back and grabbed his stone and ripped it out.

Dante had come to now and was looking up at him "Ah, I see she's the one you love." She started walking towards the stairs "THEN I'LL TAKE HER BODY!" looking down at Winry's distraught face he reached out for her but she pulled away from him.

"NO! NOOO!" her eyes widened as she stared at him "E-Ed t-that wasn't you?" confused now she pushed herself into a corner and pulled her knees up to her chest.

Edward knowing he had to protect her turned to see Dante charging up the stairs "Winry don't move." He said over his shoulder placing himself in between her and Dante. Dante got to the top of the stairs to find Edward standing there head forward hair in his face and his arm curled up to his chest.

"I want her body. Then you'll love me." She began to walk forward "Such a fine looking girl. I can see how you love her. Too bad Envy got to her first."

Edward's head snapped up "FUCK YOU! NOTHING WILL EVER MAKE ME LOVE HER LESS!" opening his hand to reveal the stone he grinned "Now I'll send you to be with your precious BASTARD SON!" she looked at him surprised or maybe she suspected it but when he clapped his hands forming the sword on it she knew he wasn't going to be easy to stop. Running towards her Edward screamed out loud or maybe it was just in his head as he jumped in the air and in one swipe took Dante's head off her shoulders. When he landed he glanced over his shoulder "Nobody fucks with my family."

Clapping his hands he transformed his sword back to his hand and turning to look at Winry and seeing the blood on her legs he sighed as he started to walk towards her. Bending down in front of her "Winry are you okay?" '_That was a stupid fucking question you idiot.' _ She had a blank stare on her face "Winry" he said softly "Talk to me." She didn't say anything and feeling like he'd completely lost her to this terrible thing he placed his hand on his forehead and breathed out heavily. '_What do I do?'_

A hand went over his and he looked up at her slowly "W-who was that Ed?" she began to cry "H-he…..H-HE." Edward pulled her into his arms "I know" he whispered stroking her hair as he sat there for what seemed like hours as she cried.

Looking down at her he slightly smiled "Winry I'm going to lift you up now okay?" he put one arm under her knees and the other around her back "Wrap your arms around my neck." She tried but she couldn't touch him after what had just happened and who Envy had portrayed doing it.

"I understand Winry and I'm sorry." He lifted her anyway '_Does she hate me?'_ he thought as he looked at her bruised face _'I know this is going to take some time but she's alive and that's all that matters.'_

As Edward struggled to carry her up the millions of stairs Al came running down them "BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?" he looked at Winry "What happened Ed?" Edward handed Winry to Al and lowered his head "I'll tell you later Al." he raised his head back up "Get Winry out of here and some place safe."

"What about you?" Al asked turning to walk up the stairs then he noticed the blood on her thighs "ED WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Winry snapped and screamed "HE RAPED ME!" Al tightened his grip on her "Who Winry? Who raped you?"

She looked at Edward and all she could see was his face over her "Edward did." Al was shocked then got pissed and he turned to his brother.

"It wasn't me Al. It was Envy using my form." Edward lowered his head "I guess my face is the only one she sees though." He started to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going brother?" not knowing what his brother was going to do Al got concerned.

"Don't worry Al. Get her somewhere safe." Glancing back at the underground city, "I'm going to make sure that bitch and her son never come back."

Winry had been in the hospital for two days and she kept asking Al where Edward was. She had realized that Edward wasn't the one that raped her now. Feeling stupid that she had fallen for Envy's trick she thought she should have known when he leaned that close to her face because she knew Edward would never do that.

Al walked outside to where Edward had been sitting for two days keeping an eye on her from afar, "Brother she wants to know where you are?" Al knew Edward needed to go talk to her but Edward just couldn't bring himself to go see her "My face Al. It was my face she saw when this happened to her." His head lowered "How can I ever face her again."

Knowing Edward was probably somewhere close Winry got out of bed and started walking down the hall she found a door leading outside and opening it she heard the brothers talking. "Ed she knows it wasn't you now." She leaned a little more forward to hear.

A single tear fell down Edward's cheek as he sat there "I love her Al and I can't even tell her because of the pain I think it would cause her." Feeling like he would never have happiness in his life it seemed like it was just destruction he was headed for he sighed "I want to marry her someday Al but after this I don't know if she'll ever have me."

Winry couldn't believe what she had just heard '_Marry me? He loves me?'_ She had never heard Edward talk this way. He was always alchemy this or it's nothing that concerns you. Where was this coming from? And why couldn't he tell her? She knew he was a very private person and she remembered the time she pried his watch open and saw that inscription in it she knew he had written it for a reason but he never told anyone. She knew in his own time he would tell her the things he wanted to but over hearing them now was all she needed to hear as she smiled knowing how he really felt.

She pushed the door open and smiled a huge smile at both of them "Well this is where you two are?" walking up in front of Edward she stopped "Why haven't you come to see me?" Al nodded to Edward and he sighed "Winry I have something I need to tell you and I don't know how you're going to react."

Smiling at him "You're not going to tell me your leaving" with a serious look "are you Ed?" he sighed again "No, I'm not leaving. Not right now anyway." He patted the brick wall next to him "You might want to have a seat."

"I think I'm going to take a walk." Al turned and Edward scrunched his face at him.

Sitting down on the brick wall she looked up at him "Well what?" she asked smiling.

Sitting next to her he didn't know if he could tell her how he truly felt but he gave it a shot "Listen Winry I'm…sorry….this happened and I want. Well I need to….tell you something. I-I-I let my pride, ego and selfish ways put you in harm's way." His head lowered "And I'm sorry I want to tell you that I-I-" he stumbled with the words and she reached over and took his hand "I think I know what want to say Edward and it's okay you can tell me when you want to." He felt a sense of relief and the feel of her hand in his felt right, it felt like it was meant to be there. They sat there hands clasped in each other's and both of them stared out watching everything taking place around them then she laid her head on his shoulder and he slightly smiled.

The nurse came to find her and take her back in to her room and Edward feeling he needed to tell her now as she walked away or he wouldn't tell her "I LOVE YOU WINRY ROCKBELL AND I WOULD WAIT FOREVER FOR YOU!" he yelled then looked around and turning around she smiled a huge smile.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ED. BUT YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT." She waved him over "WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME IN WITH ME!"

A look of surprise came over his face "UH…..OKAY!" running up to her he wrapped his arms around her "Take all the time you need to get better Winry because I'm not going anywhere." Envy's plan had failed it didn't make her hate him it actually showed her how much he truly loved her.


End file.
